


LipSoul College Roommates

by strcwberrychuu (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: —in which Kim Lip and Jinsoul are roommates, but never see each other due to their schedules—





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what’s your roommate like?” Choerry asked, her eyes staring at Jinsoul from over their laptops.

“I don’t know.” Jinsoul shrugged, taking a sip of her almost cold coffee and grimacing. “I don’t really see her a lot.”

“You live in the same room.” Choerry said, completely closing her laptop to lean in towards her friend.

“I work the night shift, and she’s out when I’m home.” Jinsoul said, which was entirely true — her roommate and her just went about their separate lives.

“You’re so ridiculous, what’s her name? Please tell me you at least know that.”

“I think it’s Kim Lip.” Jinsoul said, closing her laptop on her midterm paper, accepting that Choerry was done with homework.

“That’s a nice name.” Choerry said. “What else do you know about her?”

“Uh,” Jinsoul paused, “I think she uses the same brand of bleach that I do. There’s empty boxes of them on weeks I haven’t used any, so I assume they’re hers.”

“What does she look like?”

“I know she’s blonde?”

“That’s it?”

“I really only see her when she’s already asleep — and event then it’s just her hair sticking out of her covers.” Jinsoul said defensively.

Choerry rolled her eyes, and opened her laptop again. She typed for a moment before looking back up at Jinsoul.

“You know, the year’s almost over, maybe you should at least talk to her?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was two am when Jinsoul got back from her shift, closing the front door quietly as she made her way towards the bathroom. The dorm was completely dark, and Jinsoul assumed that her roommate was asleep, until she realized that the bathroom door was closed. Music was faintly playing from the other side as Jinsoul stared dumbly at the closed door for a moment before raising her hand and knocking. There was a gasp and a soft crash before a voice spoke.

“Who’s there?”

“Uh, Jinsoul? I just got back from work. Can I take a shower?”

The door opened, revealing Jinsoul’s roommate, with a towel over her shoulders and boxes of bleach littering the floor.

“Uhm… could you wait just a little bit?” Kim Lip asked, biting her lip softly as she held a bottle of bluish colored bleach in her hand.

“You shouldn’t do your hair with the door closed.” Jinsoul said, before blinking. “Sorry.”

“You shouldn’t?” Kim Lip said, raising an eyebrow and looking Jinsoul over.

Jinsoul blushed, knowing she probably looked like a sweaty mess in her work uniform. “Yeah, the chemical fumes can fuck you up if there’s not proper ventilation.”

Kim Lip nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Jinsoul glanced at the ground quickly before turning away. “I’ll, uh, go to bed. I’ll take a shower in the morning. You can leave the door open while you apply the bleach, I sleep facing the wall anyways.”

Kim Lip watched quietly with a smile on her face as Jinsoul stumbled to her bed, obviously exhausted. “Thank you. Do you mind the music?”

“Not at all.” Jinsoul muttered, lying down completely dressed. “Just don’t forget to cover your hair when your done applying — if your hair dries with the bleach in it, it’ll have a higher chance of breaking.”

Jinsoul yawned, shifting slightly as she fell asleep, with Kim Lip still watching from the doorway as Jinsoul mumbled bleach facts quietly. She laughed quietly to herself before Kim Lip turned back to the bleach on the bathroom counter.


End file.
